


Patchouli and Fluff

by ermengarde



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Gen, Not!Fic, Ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 23:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ermengarde/pseuds/ermengarde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete and Gerard and Hug Therapy (with Bears!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patchouli and Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I don't even fucking know. There was a [picture of Pete Wentz surrounded by giant bears](http://instagram.com/p/V7vbroIijv/) and there was a [picture of Gerard Way (and his elbow) singing](http://instagram.com/p/V7t7zvBg0c/), and they appeared over twitter within the same 12hour period, and then people over on Daily Flail started talking about wanting Pete and Gerard and BEARS and then my brain. 
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry.
> 
>  
> 
> (NB: I don't THINK this will be triggery for anyone, but it does contain mention of depression and the fact that it makes things a bit much, sometimes).

I want some kind of AU where Pete and Gerard are at hug therapy for people with touch/personal space issues; hugging gigantic teddy bears to start with, and over the course of several weeks they're supposed to work towards actual person hugs.

Pete's only there because he's got a new psychiatrist who refuses to make changes to Pete's meds without a whole new _holistic_ care plan, and Pete's file says something about inappropriate personal space boundaries, and because Pete was basically a bit pissed at having to start this shit ALL OVER AGAIN just because his old shrink had to retire, somehow Pete's propensity to glom onto people ALL THE TIME got misinterpreted as anti-hug personal space issues and Pete just can't be fucked trying to persuade the new doctor that, honestly, Pete is FINE at touching people....He just wants a new script for his meds, please.

Gerard's only there because he doesn't much like to shower, and people don't liked to be hugged by you if you smell, and Gerard tries to be considerate... but somehow his aversion to being smelly at people has been misinterpreted as touch issues... It's kind of embarrassing to explain about being smelly (although Gerard does kind of wonder if his doctor has a problem with his nose) so, anyway, bear therapy.

Cue seditious muttering to the other vaguely scene guy at the hug therapy course (Pete and Gerard both wear eyeliner when they're not sure about the world. It's armor, and in this case a handy identifier) . The new-age bear therapist is both kind of a jerk and kind of an idiot...although hugs are awesome and all that shit, Pete's pretty sure that his brain weasels won't be cured by patchouli and fluff (furries, possibly. He's been harboring some half-formed ideas since he was sent to the course in the first place and he's totally not averse to a little bit of kinky sex to try and lighten up his brain), and Gerard doesn't see how this course applies to his situation at ALL (he could just shower. Except for how getting out of the basement took all of his spoons this week, but in theory, you know?).

The muttering leads onto talking (or, well, whispering behind their respective bears) about gender presentation, the imagery in Star Wars, pudding cups, and socks, then they move on to general bonding over lame therapy and just wanting meds that _work_ dammit, and then Pete follows Gerard home and Pete works out that baths are possible, and there can be BUBBLES! and Pete can get it all ready so that all Gerard has to do is LIE DOWN... and Gerard can hide behind the shower curtain if the world feels too big. 

Pete also makes the bathroom pretty with candles... Gerard teases Pete for thinking he's a girl, but he secretly loves feeling so pampered and special and the candle light is just nice and easy on his brain. Pete sits on the other side of the shower curtain and talks... he doesn't seem to need any input from Gerard at all when Gerard's brain isn't feeling chatty... it's kind of relaxing.

 

And then there's more hugging - both with and without bears (Gerard's actually gotten quite attached to the feeling of a huggy bear forming a barrier between him and the world, so Pete helps him steal one from the therapy room) and they graduate from their hugging therapy with almost flying colors (they're not so keen on hugging anyone ELSE, and that would have been enough that they'd have been recommended another course, except Pete for cons Patrick into coming to the last class and Gerard bribes Mikey, so they manage to con the course therapist, more or less). Before they even make it out to the parking lot they agree that, really, they're both still a bit new at this hugging thing, and they should possibly keep practicing, like, regularly? (With each other, naturally.)

Patrick is so relieved that Pete's getting, like, half of his weekly glomming requirements from Gerard, that he's taken to sending fancy bath bombs to Gerard via Pete as a thank you. Gerard isn't entirely sure why Patrick's sending him presents but they FIZZ! And turn the water BLUE (or pink, or orange or SPARKLY) and Pete basically just says that Patrick is MADE OF PUPPIES AND SUGAR so OF COURSE presents, so Gerard just goes with it. Everybody wins (except for Mikey, who can now NEVER GET IN THE BATHROOM TO DO HIS HAIR, DAMMIT).


End file.
